


My Favorite Fantasy

by FayeHunter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Calum's magic is running haywire and it certainly has nothing to do with pretty fairy Luke
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	My Favorite Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> [Bella's](https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/) spidey anon prompted me to write this and I know it took me a while but! I finally figured it out and did it! Thanks to [Sam](https://tirednotflirting.tumblr.com/) and [Ainslee](https://ashesonthefloor.tumblr.com/) for reading this over for me and [Maggie](https://calumsclifford.tumblr.com/) for letting me yell about this to her, and Liz for reading this when she doesn't know 5sos, I love all your guys:
> 
> Prompt: You are/he is the embodiment of actual sunshine.

Calum should’ve known something was wrong when he got up late on the full moon. The energy in the air was all wrong, but he’d chalked the feeling up to it being a weird time of the month for magic and brushed it off. He’d gotten up and gone down to open the shop for the day, because if he was getting strange magic vibes he was positive there’d be witches (or wannabe witches) and other various magical creatures in the door soon enough, asking him for whatever crystals or stones or spells they could use to ward off the magic in the air.

Calum stumbles downstairs from his apartment to the shop, just barely unlocking the backdoor when Michael comes bursting through the door. His magic trails after him, covering the air in a thick layer of warmth and lovesick. Michael has always carried his feelings on his sleeves and being in a relationship has only amplified it and caused enough mishaps around the store. Last week, Ashton came in to bring lunch and Michael managed to knock three sleeves over with magic when he laughed.

“Nice hair.”

“Hm?” Michael says, turning to Calum. Calum gestures at where Michael’s hair is sticking out from under his hat, now a lilac color as opposed to the bright red it was last week. God, Michael’s only been dating Ashton for a week and he’s already muted his hair colors. What’s the world coming to? At least he’s kept the piercing in his eyebrow in.

“Thought you said you were keeping the red for a while?”

“Wanted a change. Besides, Ash likes purple,” Michael shrugs, turning to pick up a box of crystals and taking them out to the front of the shop to put them on display. Usually, the light streaming in from the front windows would help them twinkle and sparkle, but the day is already overcast and everything seems duller.

“Oh well if  _ Ashton  _ likes purple,” Calum teases.

Michael opens his mouth to argue when the bell over the shop door chimes. Ashton, resident werewolf and Michael’s boyfriend, comes bounding in, stopping in front of Michael to pull him into a hug. Michael giggles, returning the tight squeeze. Calum’s known Michael for over ten years and he’s never once heard Michael giggle. Calum really rolls his eyes now. They’re both ridiculous.

Someone clears their throat from the door. Calum turns his attention to his new customer and immediately forgets how to breathe. There’s a man standing there, tall, leggy, and broad shouldered, with soft blonde curls and a lip ring. He’s smiling shyly, eyes focused on the shelf of tarot cards by the door, running his fingers lightly over one of the decks. He taps the edge of the deck before turning his attention to some of the amulets and other pieces of jewelry hanging up for display. 

Calum is breathless. The guy’s practically glowing, his own beacon of light in the middle of the gloomy store. He sparkles, flicks of glitter littering the floor, and Calum should be upset about the fact that he’s going to have to clean the floor later once Ashton and his pretty friend leave. Calum is itching to go over to the man, but he’s nervous that if he gets too close he’ll somehow disappear.

Calum hears Michael giggle and he turns to shoot glares at Michael and Ashton, who are both giggling and pretending they weren’t just watching Calum. Maybe Calum can put a hex on Michael’s hair so that it changes color with his emotions. Maybe that’ll finally embarrass him.

“Calum, this is my roommate Luke. Don’t get too close unless you want to be covered in glitter. Luke, this is Calum, owner of this lovely magic shop.”

Luke looks up, shrugging helplessly with a half smile on his lips. Oh no, he has a dimple and the prettiest blue eyes, all sparkly and dancing with mirth. Calum’s fucked.

“Hazards of being a fairy I guess,” Luke says, going back to fingering one of the rose pendants Calum enchanted for beauty and peaceful energy. 

_ Oh, he’s a fairy _ . That would explain the glitter and the ethereal beauty of the guy. Calum is a little discouraged because the pretty fairy is for sure not going to go on a date with him. 

And that’s when the trouble starts. Calum sneezes, probably brought on by all the glitter. Ashton bursts out laughing when Micahel’s hair turns bright orange. Luke’s eyes go wide when he notices it. 

“Calum! What did you do?” Michael yells when Ashton points it out to him through his laughter. Calum isn’t sure at all what exactly he’s done, but it can’t be good.

***

It’s been two days since the hair incident and Calum still isn’t sure what’s wrong with his magic. It feels like it’s short circuiting, which hasn’t happened since Calum was a preteen and hit puberty. He’s changed Michael’s hair color every time he sneezes, much to Michael’s frustration. He can’t get any of his potions to turn out right and his spells keep having the opposite effect of what he wants. Yesterday, he’d cast a spell that was meant to warm his coffee and instead he’d cause a snowstorm in the shop. Whenever he tried to stop it, the snow had just gotten worse and worse until Michael had intervened and fixed it. 

“I’m telling you, Michael, it has to be the full moon!” Calum shouts to Michael from the back of the store. He’s been furiously working on a potion that had the intention of helping the user to fall asleep. Instead, all he’s gotten is some inky black water and seems to only be good for causing headaches from the smell.

“Calum, you know that’s a dumb excuse humans use. The full moon does not cause problems with magic; you haven’t had an issue with your magic in almost ten years. Besides, if it was the full moon causing it, I would be having problems too,” Michael calls back from the register. 

Calum frowns. Logically, he knows Michael is right. There would be no reason for his magic to act this way even if it was a full moon.

The bell over the door jingles and there’s a brief pause before Michael calls, “Calum, it’s for you!”

Calum abandons the failed potion to poke his head out front. Luke’s standing at the counter, glowing and glittery, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. They’re beautiful, bright pinks and purples in full bloom. Luke is beaming behind them, hair golden to match his golden eyes, dimples evident on his cheeks. He looks beautiful like this, a bright spot in the gloominess of the store. He smiles even wider when he sees Calum, holding the flowers out in front of him. 

“Who are the flowers for?”

“They’re for you. I thought you could use a little color to brighten your day,” Luke says, smile faltering a little when Calum makes no move to get closer to him. Calum isn’t sure what to make of the flowers. Sure, Luke is very pretty, but he’s a  _ fairy _ and Calum is already wary of him and the magic that hangs around him. 

Michael huffs and takes the flowers from Luke, “He likes them, Luke. He’s just been a little out of sorts the last few days. He can’t seem to get any of his magic to work right.”

“I told you Michael, it’s just the full moon!”

“And I told you that’s a dumb excuse!” Michael calls from the backroom. Calum can hear him rummaging around for something to put the flowers in.

“Oh. Is there anything I can do?” Luke asks, leaning over the counter a little. This close, Calum can see that the tips of his ears are pointed slightly and that his nose is just a little bit upturned at the end. He has impressive cheekbones, highlighted with glitter. Calum’s face heats up and he takes a small step back. Luke’s smile falls a little, glimmer around him drooping.

“Not unless you have some kind of special magic detector that can tell me why my magic isn’t working.”

“If it’s not the full moon, what else could it be?”

Calum shrugs, opening his mouth to answer when he hears Michael swear from the backroom. Calum whips around to check on Michael when he realizes that everything in the store is leviating a few inches off the shelves. Almost as quickly as Calum registers it, the items all go crashing back down. The sound of shattering glass and Michael screaming “Fuck!” loudly startles Luke enough to look around at the damage of crystal and jewelry remains everywhere. Michael comes out of the backroom holding his hand up as his palm bleeds.

“Shit,” Calum rushes over to check Michael. He almost says a spell to fix the broken skin when he remembers that it’s probably not the best idea considering his magic of late. He looks at Luke, distraught. Luke scrambles around the counter and over to them, holding Michael’s palm between his and mumbling something under his breath. Michael’s hand glows and the skin binds itself back together.

“Okay, that’s it! We’re fixing this once and for all,” Michael says, looking pointedly at Calum. 

***

“You know, maybe it’s love,” Ashton says.

Calum perks up from where he’s been standing at the counter. They’ve spent the last three hours unsuccessfully browsing through the last of the magic books that they could find. Michael and Calum haven’t been able to find an answer over their last few days of research and Ashton, upset over missing out on boyfriend time, had agreed to help the two of them look through what’s left.

“How can it be love? I’m not in love.”

Michael snorts, “That’s a lie.”

“Michael, I haven’t had a boyfriend in like, a year. I haven’t had any crushes. How could it possibly be love?”

“What about Luke?” Ashton pipes up. Michael glances up at his boyfriend, grinning when Ashton leans down to press a kiss to his cheek.

“What  _ about  _ Luke?”

“Don’t you have a crush on him?”

Calum is a little surprised. Sure, he thinks Luke is cute and dreamy and funny, but Calum doesn’t like him like  _ that _ . Just because Luke has been dropping into the shop everyday, delivering flowers and baked goods from the cafe he works at, doesn’t mean Calum has a crush on him. It’s nice that Luke thinks of him, but he’s a  _ fairy _ . He’s leagues above Calum. 

“I don’t have a crush on Luke.”

“Well, that’s certainly not how he talks about you,” Ashton says. 

Calum furrows his brow in confusion. He’s about to ask Ashton what on Earth he’s talking about when the bell over the door rings and Luke comes sweeping in, holding some sunflowers and a small cafe bag. He lights up, glitter and bright light coming off him.

“Hi!” He says, coming up to the counter. Ashton clears his throat and Luke startles, glancing at Ashton and blushing, “Oh, hi Ash, Michael.”

“Luke! What brings you in today?” Michael asks, grinning mischievously from ear to ear. Ashton keeps trying to shoot Calum knowing glances.

“My daily pastry delivery. It’s a lemon scone today and I wanted to bring you these,” Luke says, holding the flowers out to Calum. Tentatively, Calum takes them from Luke. They’re beautiful; bright, sunny, yellow, and in full bloom. Calum can’t figure out where Luke seems to be getting an endless supply of flowers. He’s tried to ask him and Luke just shrugs and smiles in response. 

“Luke, you don’t have to keep bringing me flowers.”

“I just wanted to. You’re the embodiment of actual sunshine, and they made me think of you, so I wanted you to have them,” Luke smiles. His eyes are blue today, sparkling and bright, matching the glitter across his cheeks.

Calum blushes, ducking his head down. “That’s sweet, Luke. I’ll have to find a good place for them.”

Luke grins even wider, dimples fully on display. He’s so beautiful, ethereal, and Calum wonders what his wings must look like. He imagines they must be as lovely as the rest of him. He’s got such pretty lips too, soft pink and full. Calum wonders what they must feel like, wonders if kissing a fairy is anything like kissing a mermaid. He figures fairies must be warmer at least, probably taste less like salt. Maybe Luke tastes like lemon and chocolate.

Michael bursts out laughing, pointing at Ashton.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Ashton shouts, drawing Calum and Luke’s attention over to him. Ashton’s hair is a bright blue, to match the shirt he’s wearing. Luke stifles a giggle behind his hand. Ashton’s freckles turn blue to match. Calum goes red from embarrassment.

“Oh, come on, Ashton, you’ll make a great werewolf with that color fur,” Michael manages to say between giggles, trying to kiss his distraught boyfriend on the cheek.

“We’re fixing this magic issue, once and for all!” Ashton shouts, dodging out of Michael’s touch and pointing at Calum. 

***

“So it looks like love might be the answer,” Michael says. 

It’s taken them another two days of digging through obscure magic books trying to find an answer and every time they’ve landed on love. 

“It’s not love.”

“It has to be! What else would explain why everytime Luke is around, your magic goes haywire. You keep levitating things, you’ve dyed my hair  _ and  _ Ash’s hair. You’ve caused at least two snowstorms in the shop now.”

“Could be fairy magic,” Calum points out, flipping to the next page in the book he’s been reading. 

“Calum, you know that’s a lie. You’ve never had trouble with other types of magic before. Why would you suddenly have a problem with fairy magic?”

Calum shrugs. “Love just doesn’t make sense. In order for my magic to go haywire, I’d have to like Luke and he would have to like me.”

“What’s your point?”

“It would have to be mutual.”

“Calum, are you fucking kidding me right now?” Michael asks. 

Calum glances up at him. Michael has finally managed to get his hair a nice shade of pink after the disaster Calum’s been wrecking on it. Calum hopes his magic doesn’t mess it up this time, the color suits him.

“I’m being serious. Just because I might have a  _ tiny _ crush on Luke doesn’t mean it would set my magic off.”

“You know Luke likes you too, right? Please tell me you’re aware of that fact.”

“Michael, what are you talking about? Luke doesn’t like me.”

“But he brings you flowers! And baked goods!”

“So? He brings you cookies, too.”

“He doesn’t call me sunshine.”

“Now wait a minute,” Calum starts. The bell jingles and Luke comes sweeping in, long legs coming to halt, smile faltering a little when he sees the intensity between Calum and Michael. He’s holding hydrangeas today, soft blues and purples, a coffee cup and a little cafe bag again. He’s got on a beautiful blue silk shirt, shining with all the glitter he’s shedding. He looks lovely. 

“Am I interrupting?”

“Calum’s just being a bonehead about his magic problem. What’d you bring today?” Michael makes grabby hands towards Luke. Luke laughs, bright and nasally, approaching the counter to drop the bag onto it.

“Lavender flavored sugar cookies. We’re trying something new at the shop,” He says. Michael’s eyes light up as he digs into the bag. 

Luke turns to Calum, blushing. “I brought you a caramel iced coffee and these.” Luke shoves the flowers and coffee cup towards Calum. They do an awkward exchange of items as Calum tries to grab onto the cup and the flowers with each hand. He finally gives up, taking the cup and putting it down before gingerly taking the flowers. 

“Where do you get so many flowers?”

“I have a garden. Perks of being a fairy, you know.” Luke smiles. 

“You don’t have to keep cutting down your garden just for me.”

“Is it so wrong that I want to give a cute boy some flowers.  _ Oh _ ,” Luke’s eyes dart up to Calum’s hair.

“What’s the matter?”

“Your hair. It’s blue now. Matches the flowers,” Luke giggles. There’s glitter all over the countertop now, shaking itself off of Luke’s hair as he chuckles. He’s glowing under the lights from the shop and Calum is so overwhelmed by his crush and his magic, he feels himself going red in the face. The book he’d been reading starts to float off the countertop. Calum reaches out, grabbing the book and clutching it to his chest.

“I have to go now! Thank you for the flowers so nice to see you again,” Calum calls, rushing back into the backroom before he embarasses himself even further. 

“You’re being ridiculous Calum,” Michael sing-songs.

“Fuck you too, Michael.”

Fairy magic. It has to be the only answer for why his magic isn’t working, right?

***

Okay fine, maybe Calum has a crush. He has a crush on a very pretty fairy but it doesn’t matter. He just wants his magic to get back under control. He’s not some preteen with his first crush, he’s a grown man and he should be able to manage his magic better even with a crush. It has to be Luke’s magic that’s interfering with him.

“Can I offer you some advice?” Michael asks. He’s been sitting on the countertop, swinging his legs back and forth while he drinks his coffee, watching Calum have a crisis. Calum gives him the finger. “Well, I’m going to anyway. Why don’t you just talk to Luke? You keep swearing that it can’t be mutual but,  _ come on,  _ Calum. He’s traveling halfway across town every time to bring you flowers. Which means he’s either heading home first to get them or he’s bringing them to work everyday with the intention of giving them to you. I have it on good authority from Ashton that he has to at least like you too.”

“It’s embarrassing. Why the fuck can’t I control my own magic? Besides, Luke is a  _ fairy _ . Why would he decide to date me, a witch?”

“You’ve bagged a mermaid before. He’s just a magical boy, bringing you flowers and remembering your coffee order after two weeks. Why can’t you just accept that it might work out?”

Calum shrugs, a little helpless. He just feels it. Feels like it won’t work out, feels like he doesn’t get to have this. Luke is interesting, funny, witty, and dreamy. Calum is just a boring witch who can’t seem to control himself. Luke is sunshine. Calum feels more like a dark storm cloud.

The bell above the door jingles. Luke comes in, bringing the wind from outside with him. He’s holding a bouquet of yellow roses today to match the gold silk shirt he has on. He’s smiling shyly, clutching the roses close to his chest.

“Well, that’s my cue. I’ll be in the backroom if you need me, but please try not to break anything, Cal,” Michael hops down, bumping shoulders with Calum as he disappears into the back. Calum desperately wants to drag Michael back out here, to create a buffer between him and Luke.

“So, I talked to Ashton and I realized that I haven’t been totally upfront with my feelings,” Luke says, glancing down at the countertop. He looks shy, light pink color dusting his cheeks. Oh, this is where he lets Calum down gently and tells him that it’s all been a misunderstanding and Luke is going to stop with the flowers and the compliments and the scones and say they’re just friends. 

“I like you Calum. You have to know that,” Luke says. Calum is a little shocked. He can’t possibly be this lucky. He can’t possibly be able to have Luke.

“What do you mean you like me?”

“I  _ like _ you. I wanna take you on dates and hold your hand and kiss you. I wanna bring you flowers everyday and pick you up from work. I wanna be your boyfriend.”

“Since when?”

“Since the first day I saw you in the shop.”

“But you’re a fairy. You’re like, infinitely cooler than me. Why would you possibly want to date me?”

“Because you’re sunshine and laughter and you make me smile. I like hanging out with you and having you over at the apartment. I thought I was being obvious about my feelings. I mean, I brought you flowers.”

“I thought you were just being nice!”

“Calum, flowers are romantic,” Luke says. He’s grinning now, full bright smile on display. Calum is incredibly embarrassed, only made worse by that fact that he’s managed to levitate everything in the store again. “Michael told me that maybe the reason your magic was all over the place was because you liked me too.”

“But I thought that my magic was acting up because it was close to yours. Like, different magics interfering.”

“I guess in a way it was. Except it was acting up because it realized we had crushes.” Luke shrugs. He lays the roses down gently on the counter. “I just really like you, Cal.”

Calum is at a loss about what to say. It would make sense that maybe his magic was acting up because of the romantic undertones. Even if Calum hadn’t realized it, his magic would have.

“Can I kiss you?” Luke asks shyly. Calum nods, too stunned to say anything and Luke’s face breaks into a grin as he leans over the counter, grabbing hold of Calum’s face and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Calum was right, his lips are warm and soft. He tastes like sugar and coffee and  _ home. _ Calum twines his fingers into Luke’s hair, pulling him closer, earning a pleased, happy noise from Luke.

Calum pulls back, grinning widely in the face of Luke’s happy giggle. He’s glowing all over and Calum’s sure he’s covered in glitter, but he can’t be bothered to care. Luke likes him! Pretty, delightful fairy Luke wants to date him! 

“Can I take you out to dinner?” Calum breaths into the space between them. Luke nods enthusiastically. 

“Only if you come back to my place for dessert.”

“I think I can live with that,” Calum smiles. The objects in the store stop floating, lowering down to rest back into their assigned spots on the shelves. Who knew that all Calum had to do to fix his magic was kiss a fairy?

There’s a shout from the back of the store and Michael storms out, pink hair now a bright red. Luke stifles a giggle into Calum’s neck and Calum fights to school his expression into something neutral.

“What did you do now, Cal?”

“Well, you told me to fix the problem and I did. Kissed a pretty boy and everything.”

Michael huffs, rolling his eyes, “I fucking hate the both of you. I’m leaving because only Ashton loves me.”

Calum rolls his eyes, waving his hand and setting Michael’s hair back to pink again. “Bye. Love you, Michael!”

“Yeah, yeah love you too, Cal. Don’t get the shop all gross with your love,” He calls over his shoulder.

Calum looks down at Luke. Luke gazes up at him sweetly, eyes soft and lips turned up at the corners.

“Love you too, Cal,” He whispers.

“Love you too, Luke.”

Luke giggles, pressing a kiss to Calum’s neck. Calum can see the tarot deck from Luke’s first day start to float again. Yeah, Calum thinks he can handle a little bit of haywire magic if it means he gets to keep kissing Luke. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
